A Reunion of Trouble and Mayhem!
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: It's been 15 years, and Tsuna who was now thirty, was busy in his office doing some hellish paperwork, but then his home tutor sent a letter about his classmate wanting their middle school batch reunion to be held in his mansion, now what kind of stressful events will our Decimo handle with his ever so kind guardians and their children too, he wish Reborn didn't plan this! (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1 - I hate that home tutor

**A/N: Hey guys~! So I've noiced that some writers been doing this kind of fanfic for KHR, then I thought "Why don't you make one too", and that's how this fanfic was born, I know I still need to update the others, but don't worry they will be updated, also some part of this story was inspired by the other story "Reunion in here?" by the KHR author, Narqissa! But I have my own version of things so not all ideas are from that story**

**Tsuna: Did you just type this and pretended that you were Ryan?**

**Arissa: NO! Why would I…even…do that…**

**Tsuna:...**

**Arissa: Anyways! I hope you guys like this and enjoy it**

**Reborn: Disclaimer – Arissa does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters, it belongs to Akira Amano, if she did then Tsuna could have been a mafia boss in a few seconds**

**Arissa: I didn't even tell anyone to the disclaimer yet, but thanks Reborn**

**Tsuna: Please Enjoy minna-san!**

**Warning: This is set around 15YL, Rated T for some swearing, and some OC's will appear due to plot reasons, and there is NO yaoi**

**Criticism is welcome!**

**Please do give a feedback if you guys like it (though I'm not forcing anyone okay?)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – I hate that home tutor**

"Who in the right mind even made paperwork moreover the word itself?"

Somewhere in Sicily, Italy, in the grand mansion of one of the greatest and strongest mafia famiglias, The Vongola famiglia, is where our dear loving brunette who is the current boss of the Vongola, Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi, was doing his paperwork while cursing under his breath colorful words in different languages he could think of…

In other words, Sawada Tsunayoshi was pissed off

He was pissed off doing this stack of freaking paperwork every single day, because his 'loving' guardians causing such 'trouble' which requires such buildings beings destroyed or wrecked into pieces, which makes the paperwork of Decimo grow even more until it reaches outside of the mansion

Oh, how will he punish his 'considerate' guardians when his too busy with this stack of evil paperwork in his damn office on his freaking desk

"Papa?" He soon stopped in his track of thoughts on how to tor- I mean punish his guardians as he soon recognized that sweet voice he loves to hear every day

"What is itTsuko? Papa is very busy right now…" He dropped his pen near the stupid stack of paperwork, and smiled at his 5-year-old son, Sawada "Sora" Tsuko, who went to him with a letter in his hand which got Tsuna curious so he let him sit on his lap

He would love to have some quality time with his son and wife, if only he could burn his hellish paperwork in hell from where they came from

Alas, he can't because he's demonic spawn of a tutor from somewhere more evil than hell will punish him or either kill him

And that's why he must do his paperwork every single damn day, to not let that happen…again

"Mama gave this to me and she said that I should give it to you cause it's form Uncle Reborn" He didn't like the sound of his spartan tutor's name but just accepted the letter that his son handed to him and opened it and read the letter aloud

"Dear Dame-Tsuna…" He sighed at the nick name that the adult hitman still call him until now

_**I'll be returning tomorrow from my mission in Sidney, Austrailia and also to inform you, one of your classmates in middle school talked to Hibari and is asking if she could held a batch reunion in the mansion…**_

**"THE MANSION?!"** He screamed in his office which cause the little Vongola to cover his ears, the scream was so loud that the storm guardian who is in the main lobby and just got back from his mission was able to hear it and he ran as fast to the office of his beloved boss

"Jyuddaime! What's wrong?!" He slammed the door open and ran up to the desk of his boss

"Uncle Hayato!" the little Vongola got off his father's lap and ran to the right-hand man of Decimo, then Hayato calmed down then carried Tsuko in his arms

"It's been a while Tsuko-sama" He smiled at the boy as he was smiling brightly as he carried him in his arms, Tsuna then lightly slammed his head on his desk, which got both their attention as Hayato let the little Vongola down

"Is there something wrong Jyuddaime?" He asked as if it was pretty normal for Decimo to slammed his head on his expensive desk, though Undecismo had a little worry on his face

"Its Reborn…" He said, head still on his desk

"Is Reborn-san returning here?" Decimo raised his head and rested it on his traditional wing back chair and sighed

"Yes and that's not all…" Tsuna said as he now sat properly on his desk and continued reading the letter in his hand

_**Both of you could discuss the casualities and such as I left her phone number in the letter, and I know you'll get worried of them being targets for the famiglia so tell some of the allies to hide this a secret from the enemies and other such allies that might ruin the reunion (Byakuran etc…) and that's all I can say**_

**From you home tutor and strongest hitman, R**

**P.S – If you will try and not finish your paperwork or burn it in someplace that I don't know and might find out soon, by the time I step inside your mansion, you know what will happen…**

The Decimo didn't like the last part as he can imagine that home tutor of his, a smirk on his face and some kind of sadistic aura around him, ready to torture the brunette

Why does his home tutor have to be the strongest hitman in the world?

Why did they even hire him in the first place?!

"I'm sure you can finish your pape-" The door opened to reveal one of the servants of the Vongola

"Decimo, here's another pile of reports from Maestro Hibari and Maestro Rokudo" The maid was seen holding a tall stack, but not that tall, of paperwork in her hands ready to fall but good thing the Italian bomber was fast enough to catch it

"I'll take care of it…" The maid felt like fainting at what Hayato done and she just nodded with her face blushing a little

"T-Thank you Maestro Gokudera!" The maid bowed and had a grin of happiness on her face and quickly got outside the office to prevent her nose from bleeding a little and closed the door of course

"Kyoya and Mukuro...damn both of you…" Tsuna cursed under his breath but he did it quietly so the little Vongola won't get influenced and so his wife won't punish him too, while the storm guardian was able to hear it and sweat dropped at his boss and went to his deck to place the stack of paperwork beside the unfinished stack...of paperwork

"I'm very sure there won't be more pape-" Just then the door opened again and they saw the sight of Kurokawa Hana, who was now a part of the Sasagawa family after she married Ryohei eleven years ago and now had short curled hair and was wearing a dark blue office-like outfit with a white undershirt, a black tie and matching dark blue heels and was holding another stack of paperwork, the younger Sawada got happy to see his aunt

"Aunt Hana!" Hana smiled at the little brunette as the older brunette slammed his head again at the table at the sight of more evil paperwork sent from hell, while Hayato sweat dropped again

"Sorry, but this paperwork is a bit important since Reborn was the one who sent it…" She placed the paperwork next to the stack of paperwork where the silvernette placed his

The Decimo swears, if he ever gets the chance to kill his devilish, spartan and demon spawn of a home tutor, he will leave no mercy for him

His anger was rising up and Hana went to the little Vongola and covered his ears which made Tsuko a little confused, Hayato was covering his ears too since an angry Tsuna was not a good sign

**"DAMN IT REBORN!"** He stood up from his chair and slammed his hand on his deck, eyes blazing in an orange-honey color and his sky flame on his forehead

Instead of being scared, the little sky was quite fascinated by the flame that his father had on his forehead, because he rarely sees when he can secretly get in the training room, in where him and Uncle Reborn were training

Tsuna got a random vase near his desk and threw it out the big window in his office in which Hana and Hayato sweat dropped at the scene

"Well, there goes a 3000 euro vase…" The silver head man said

"And a broken window too…" Hana added while Tsuko curious on what they were saying as his ears were covered

"Umm…Jyuddaime?" The right-hand man wanted his boss to calm down our else there will be more paper work which will piss him off again later

At the sound of his storm guardian, the brunette realized what was he doing as his hyper mode wear off and turned to both who saw everything and his son

"I-I didn't mean to that! It was just that I was so mad a-and…I really didn't mean it guys!" Hana just chuckled at the nervous personality of the current boss of the Vongola, he still had his dame character with him until now, the right-hand man glared at her as if telling her to shut up while Decimo sighed and slumped back at his chair

"I feel like the time when I was in middle school" Tsuna sulked and Hana stopped chuckling

"Sorry, It just gives off a nostalgic feeling…"

"Me being Dame-Tsuna is a nostalgic feeling?" The brunette slightly glared at her

"Anyways, I heard Reborn sent you the letter about the batch reunion being held here?" Tsuna realized, and was glad he didn't rip the letter into pieces, as he got one of the many phones in his desk, and dialed the number on the letter

"Hello? Sawada Tsunayoshi here…" The caller, in which his hyper intuition says was a girl, gasped from what he can hear at the other end

"Is it really you Sawada?! You're voice changed so much these past years, you even lost that girlish voice had you before…" Tsuna laughed sarcastically while the three people in front were confused

"If you don't remember, the name is Narumi Renka, the class representative for three years, if you remember?" Decimo trying to remember until he had finally remembered and his mouth forming an 'o'

"It's been a while then Narumi-san" The girl on the other end who wore red rimmed glasses and long dark blue hair with bangs, felt like fainting a little, gosh his voice was so masculine now, she really can't believe it was Tsuna she as talking too

"I-It's been a while too Sawada-san! A-Anyways, I'm sure you called for the batch reunion right?" He heard uneasiness in her voice, she sure was brave to go to Kyoya and ask him too

"Yeah, I'm asking why you suggested for the reunion to be held at the mansion? I mean, there are a lot of places in Namimori or particularly in Japan for it to be held right?" He tried trying to change her mind because his classmates coming here is a bad idea, a really bad idea...

"If we held it in Nami-chu, it might be a bit boring and it's a pretty common idea, I know there are tons of places in Japan like Tokyo and Hiroshima or even Sapporo, but we really wanted it to be held outside the country for it to be more exciting and all of us can enjoy too, won't it be fun Sawada~?" She said on the her side of the phone then had a slight smirk on her face

This girl really had the brains for him to be tempted and letting the batch reunion be held in the Vongola mansion, be he won't do it, absolutely not! It's too freaking dangerous! Plus he could sense that slight smirk on her face, he never knew this classmate of his was so manipulative

"But does it really have to be my mansion here in Italy? How about England? Paris? Or even Korea?! Learning Italian is pretty hard too…" He so wished she decline the venue for the reunion to be in his mansion, or else he will be doomed of a month of paperwork in his office

"But I already told the others that it's going to be in Italy, specifically your mansion, and they already learned how to speak Italian too" Decimo was now in a tough corner, he didn't have any other way how to foil her plans, no wonder why she was the class representative for three straight years in their middle school days

"B-But-" He wanted to protest but he was then cut off

"I'm sure there won't be a problem right Sawada? We'll pay the other expenses too and you can have a month to prepare the details for the reunion and the events too, and also it will be held for 5 days so I'm sure that won't be a problem right~?" He sighed in defeat as he can't do anything anymore

"Fine, It'll be held here in the mansion, and don't worry about the expenses, I'll take care of them all" Renka was a bit surprised for what he said

"Is it really fine Sawada? I mean it might be a problem for you and-"

"So, How about you find another venue then?"

"No" She said and Tsuna sighed again

"Fine, I'll take care of the expenses and everything, so don't worry, I'm just being kind" He wrote some of the notes on a random paper with his pen and handed it to Hayato so he could arrange everything else

"Thank you Sawada! I'm sure everyone will be happy of your kind character!" Decimo then sweat dropped

"And I'm sure everyone else will be happy to see Kyoko-chan, Gokudera-kun and Takeshi-sama too!" Another sweat drop appeared

"Call me if you need anything to discuss about Sawada!" She then dropped the call and Tsuna just sighed feeling a little stressful

"So you have a month to prepare huh?" Hana said crossing her arms, who heard their little conversation with the class representative, well she was a bit excited which caused her voice to grow louder

"Please take care with everything else on the list Hayato" The Italian man saluted from his beloved boss and went out of the office

"So the reunion will be held here papa?" His son beamed as he soon went to him and Tsuna let him sit on his lap again

"Yes Tsuko" And with that, the little Vongola smiled his brightest and was happy to hear the news from his father

"Anyways, Hana, please tell the other guardians that we're going to have a meeting about this ASAP" And with that Hana nodded and left the office to inform the others

"And you Tsuko, you have a special mission too" Decimo looked at his son, the oh-so adorable son he ever had, excited to hear that his father has something for him too

"What is it Papa?!" So excited Tsuna chuckled a little

"I want you tell Mama that there's going to be a meeting later at dinner, and tell her to call Aunt Haru and the other aunts too, okay?" Tsuko with his eyes beaming in excitement nodded happily and went down his father's lap and soon ran outside

"Be careful Tsuko! You might fall!" As what he said the little brunette suddenly tripped at the doorway of his office but soon got up

"I'll be fine! Oto-san!" He soon than ran outside, until Tsuna heard another bump and just sighed in relief

"This is going to be a busy month…" He looked at his stacks of diabolical paperwork on his desk

"I swear, when I finish this damn paperwork, those two will get it, if only I could do that to him too…" He muttered then soon got his pen and started doing his paperwork

'This is so going to a be a lot of trouble soon'

o

o

o

O

o

o

o

'Curse you Reborn…'

* * *

**A/N: And there we have it everyone, the first chapter finished! I'll plan to end every chapter in what are in Tsuna's thoughts, and more chapters coming soon and more OC's that are going to show up too because of plot reasons so I'm very sorry if some of them annoy you guys**

**Tsuna: Please bear with Arissa-san right now guys**

**Hayato: And were sorry that you guys are going to annoyed with some of the OC's soon**

**Arissa: Sine when do you apologize Hayato-kun~?**

**Hayato: I'm doing this for Jyuddaime! You little brat!**

**Tsuna: Please calm down Hayato…**

**Hana: Like that monkey will…**

**Hayato: *glares at Hana* What was that?**

**Tsuna: Please! Stop fighting! T^T**

**Arissa: Anyways, please leave a feedback guys if you like and also favorite and follow if you like the story too! I may not update that long because I'm a bit buys studying now for the entrance exams I'm going to have for grade 7**

**Hana: See you guys in the future chapters**

**Tsuna &amp; Arissa: Ciao!**

**Reborn: Ciao! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Another chaotic gathering

**A/N: The long awaited chapter is here! I present you Chapter two! Sorry for the long update since my computer broke and my summer is just one week left and my school is going to return and haunt me with homework**

**Tsuna: Isn't that normal for a high school student?**

**Arissa: It's a pain in the ass if you ask me**

**Hayato: Even though you said that you were used to it?**

**Arissa: People change so shut up! Anyways the disclaimer for today is Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: Eh?! Well... Disclaimer - Arissa does not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn especially the characters, she only owns the plot of the story and the OCs, Akira Amano owns them, If she did then she would have changed a few chapters and storylines**

**Arissa: Oh well, let's start this chapter Minna-san! **

**Review if you have anything to say for it**

**Criticism is welcome!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Another chaotic gathering with them**

As to continue were left off at the last chapter, everyone were particularly busy, very busy. Tsuna in his office doing his paperwork while cursing of course, his right-hand-man busy making the apointments and some of the preparations as his boss had said for him to do, Hana contacting the guardians to come back from their missions or else they'll get taken care by their boss, and the little Vongola with his mother, who was calling the other mothers too and was saying that their was an important meeting said by the Vongola Decimo

As dawn soon came upon the mansion, Tsuna sighed as he let his head rest on his desk

"They're all finally done..." he muttered

"It's already dawn, and there's still the conference later..." The Decimo let out a groan, tired from all the damn paperwork he just finally finished, but now he needs to deal with everything else for tonight, he let out a sigh

"Why did I sign up to be the boss of this famiglia again?" He laid his head on his wing-back chair

"Oh wait, it was to protect my famiglia and to change the Vongola into a vigilant group..." He smiled a little as he remembered the first time he met his demonic home tutor in Namimori, all those memories, in which were horrible tortures of the spartan infant, but of course it was mostly the time he spent with his guardians or in his prespective, his friends...

"Well it can't be helped then..." He stood up from his chair walking to the doorway to finally leave his office

"Papa!" The door was soon opened by the little Vongola who was panting

"What's wrong Tsuko?" Worried about his son, who just feels like he ran a marathon, Tsuko caught his breath

"Something happened in the kitchen!" Tsuna sighed, what kind of ruckus happenned today? He followed his son as they went to the kitchen

As they arrived at the doors of it which were closed, he heard some pans and utensils clanging inside, the older brunette soon opened the doors of the kitchen to talk on who ever is making such a noise, as the young Vongola hid behind his father, a little scared on whoever is inside

"Well, well, if it isn't Tsuna..." That womaly voice, he recognized that full well on who ever said that, as some smoke cleared up, to be specific, the smoke had a colorish purple to it, and then a sight of a woman, with casual clothing, a pink jacket with a hoodie, some jeans and red sneakers, was seen standing near a pot which was boiling and some purple goo was coming out a little which made the young brunette to be slightly disgusted

"You never told me you'll be visiting..." The woman just slightly chuckled, and moved her gaze to the pot near her, cooking something very dangerous

"I wanted to suprise my fratello(1) after all" She took some kind of mysterious ingredient and poured it in the pot, Tsuna then went in the kitchen with Tsuko holding his hand, a bit afraid of the unconcsious bodies around the kitchen, which were probably being poisened from what Tsuna concluded

"What did you do?" The woman could sense that the brunette was awfully tired, maybe because of the hellish paperwork which were sent from hell that he had be busy about, but then the woman just slightly giggled

"We just had a little taste test, but they'll be cured anyways, just call that doctor" Tsuna sighed as he had to deal with this later

"Would you and little Cielo(2) here like to taste?" She smirked and the little Vongola immediately shook his head

"I agree with Tsuko here..." She chuckled on how adorable the son of the Decimo was when he new he's life will be shorten so easily if he did that

"Well, dinner is coming, I'll be expecting your prescence their, which will make your fratello quite surprised..." Tsuna then soon left the kitchen with Tsuko, of course avoiding stepping on the unconcsious bodies of the servants and chefs

"See you Aunt Bianchi!" The undecismo glanced at the magenta-colored hair woman and waves until him and his father walked away

"Of course bambino..." Bianchi muttered, still cooking something which might cost some more lives of the servants

As Tsuna walked around with his son, having a little chat in which both enjoyed until Tsuna face was about to meet an arrow, well luckily he dodged

"That was close..." Decimo muttered and then a girl who was around the age of Tsuko here, and had coffee brown eyes, and was wearing a frilly black and red dress, walked up to him with a worried look

"Are you Uncle Tsuna? I-I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to that!" Decimo then patted her head to calm her down

"It's fine Haruhi, I'm okay,,." She sighed in relief, to know that her father's boss was still alive...

"Again, I am very sorry for my carelessness in aiming Uncle Tsuna..." She bowed then slightly frowned

"More ever, I'm worried on what you were doing, you could have been hurt, you know you're father won't like that" Feeling a bit guilty she bowed again at the Vongola Decimo, apologizing for her clumsiness

"Papa, can I play with Haruhi for now?" He son's eyes were having slight sparkles on them, inwhich he thinks was inherited by nobody else, than his wife

"Sure, Just be careful both of you" He said in a little seriousness as both children agree, and ran off to play, or acidentally destory somehing somehwere

The guardians soon arrived the mansion near thee strike of six, of course with the energetic one entering first

"It feels good to return here to the extreme!" Ryohei banged the doors of the main lobby open, letting the other guardians enter too

"It really is nice being here senpai" With a cheerful laugh as his usual trademark said by the swordsman

"I can smell something delicous for dinner tonight..." Said by then now twenty-year-old Bovino, smelling the scent of food being cooked by the lady of the Decimo, since all the other chefs were gone

"Well not much has really changed in this place...kufufufu" Mukuro or so I want to call, pineapple head did his usual creepy laugh

"I hope that herbivore called me for something crucial..." Kyoya being Kyoya, realeasing a little dark aura around him, since he was pissed off for being called by his mission when he was already enjoying it, anhilating those pesky mafioso herbivores

"I'm sure it's something important, Hana said that it was Decimo's orders" The female of the group said, holding the usual trident in her hand

"Of course it's important! Because Jyuddaime won't all contact you ASAP if it was something stupid and time consuming" Hayato who was now finished with the work his tenth made him do, was checking on the guardians instead so there won't be more shenanigens for his tenth

"Oh, you're here Hayato! finished with your mission?" Takeshi asked the right-hand man

"I finished it hours ago, it didn't really took that long if you ask me..." Responded the storm guardian with his calm composure

"So where is Decimo? I sure hope the meal tonight is delicious or else some havoc might occur..." The pineapple head said doing his sugnature creepy laugh

"You'll get punishment if you did Mukuro..." Some of the guardians flinched to see the brunette going down the stairs

"I'm sure you won't like that, wouldn't you?" Tsuna smiled, but the guardians could sense that it was a sadistic one and a face that says make-me-mad-or-your-dead look

"Will do Decimo..." Mukuro obeyed, due to the reason that he doesn't like to be tortured by the devil inside the Vongola boss

"Let's go then, dinner is almost ready" And with that his guardians followed him heading to the dining room in where they will eat together, whether they like it or not, because it was tradition

"I think that's okay now, Bianchi-san" The Lady of the Vongola Decimo said, as the sight of the dinner tables filled with meals, appetizers and some main dishes made by her and a little help from the chefs that were brought back from being unconcious by the poison scorpion and a certain doctor

Table arrangements were made a while ago, the plates and utensils were changed to a much more classic and expensive look, the glasses changed to a more pristine kind of look and some flowers were added and then some of the table cloths were changed and arranged to look more fancy

All in all, it looked like a dinner with a queen and king or something, Bianchi thought that Decimo's wife actually outdid herself again...

"It looks great Kyoko, I'm sure Tsuna would be surprised to see how the dinner table looks fancy" Kyoko took a look again at the dinner table, thinking of making little changes to make it look better

"Maybe if we-"

"Kyoko, it's already amazing, you don't need to change it anymore" Bianchi sighed at the woman, who already did so much to make this dinner as grand as possible, she smiled at how lucky Tsuna was to have a wife like her.

"I sure hope everyone would enjoy it, since it's been a while that all of us are together..." Kyoko said, she missed those times when they were young and can always hang out, but then when they grew older, some of them became more distant, Haru was busy with the Varia same to with Carolina, The guardians with their constant missions, even Hana was busy being one of the high analysts here in the Vongola.

She only has the children to be with, since they weren't allowed to really go outside, since it is the mafia and everything, though when she's with the children, she would always feel nostalgic being with them, all those memories...

"I'll try to visit you more often, if it helps you from feeling less lonely" Bianchi let out a reassuring smile, in which Kyoko smiled in return, having some comapany time with Bianchi already makes her feel better from her loneliness

"Kyoko-chan!" The door was opened to see a short-haired brunette, wearing the Varia uniform, and having a Varia cloud ring on her right hand and a ruby-colored wedding ring beside it, she ran to Kyoko who hugged her in happiness

"It's been a while Haru-chan!" Kyoko said, as both hugged very tight in not seeing for a very long time, they soon broke their hug, to wipe some tears that were about to fall on their faces

"It really is Kyoko-chan..." The two then started laughing at how silly they looked like

"How's Haruhi?" The coffee-colored eye brunette ask the auburn-haired girl

"She's doing fine, they're lessons have been okay too, though I kept noticing that she's been going to the music room daily" Haru slightly frowned, oh her daughter must have missed her so much, and her father must have been very busy with his missions that he didn't have time for Haruhi, she could only sigh on what kind of mother she is

"I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you Haru-chan!" Kyoko clasped her hands with a reassuring smile on her angelic face, she do hope that her daughter misses her

"Cerelia! I told you to wait for me!" The two women turned to see a woman with blonde curled hair and violet-colored eyes, wearing a usual mafia outfit, with the white undershirt, black tie and jacket, she wore a black pleated skirt and black boots, she looked at Haru with a bit of an angry look as the brunette scratched her cheek since she was so excited to go her, she forgot to lead the woman to where they were going

"Sorry Carolina, I just got excited...and forgot that you were there..." Haru apologized to the woman named Carolina

"It's fine, just be sure that you won't leave me next time" Haru nodded

"It's been a while seeing you Carolina-san" Kyoko decided to start a conversation between the three of them

"It's been a while to see you too, Sawada-san, are the kids going to eat here?" Kyoko shook her head in response, and had a crooked smile

"Well, Tsu-kun said that they could have their own dinner them selves, and let the family enjoy ourselves, so we won't get stressed over them too, because Tsu-kun is trying to avoid more paperwork crawling into his office, due to the chaos of what might happen here" Haru chuckled as Carolina just sighed

"He's been having nightmares, isn't he?" Kyoko nodded and Haru could only imagine his office being filled with such wretched paperwork because of his ever so considerate guardians causing destruction and complaints from where ever they were sent in their missions

"I'd tried telling him to at least rest for a night and he'll do it tomorrow, but he said he need to finish it or else Reborn-kun might actually murder him..." Haru giggled, she really can't help but laugh at the antics of the student and home tutor

"You guys are leaving me out..." Soon appeared at the door was Hana which made the brunette woman happy

"It's been a while Hana-chan!" Hana went to the group of women who were having a conversation

"It seem like it, long time no see too Carolina" The blonde woman smiled

"Likewise Hana" She responded

"They're coming..."Haru muttered and right in time where Tsuna and his guardians arrive and were quite astonished at the sight of the dinner table

"This dinner table is extremely fancy!" The boxer shouted which made the bomber pissed and told him (Ryohei) to quiet down

"Kyoko, I think you outdid your self again..." Tsuna can't believe at the sight of the dinner table with ever so fancy stuff on it

"Is it really great Tsu-kun? I was thinking of making a little more changes an-" Tsuna placed his hand on her shoulder so her attention will be diverted at him

"It'a amazing Kyoko, you don't need to work yourself out" Tsuna smiled at her and she felt her cheeks blush a little

"If Tsu-kun says so...then dinner is served!" Kyoko said and everyone soon went to their seats beghining to eat the fancy and quite delicious dinner in front of them

* * *

"Dinner looks delicous!" Tsuko suprised to see a smaller table for them to eat wih his friends, was filled with such delicous food and fancy utensils, plates and such

"Aunt Kyoko is really Amazing!" Haruhi added, her gaze was on the delicacy in front of them

"Dinner is already served?" A boy with black spikey hair and dark-violet-colored eyes entered the dining room that was specially for them

"It extremely smells delicous!" A boy with gray-colored hair and black eyes, said in excitement to eat the food

"When it comes to aunt Kyoko's cooking, it's always amazing" A girl wih long black hair entered the room with a boy who had similar looks with girl

"Undecismo-sama, you can eat dinner now" A maid short black hair said and the children soon went to their seats

"Wait!" A girl with blond hair enetered the room, panting

"Are you ok Aisha?" The undecismo soon got off his chair and went to the girl

"I'm fine, Tsuko-nii..." The girl catched her breath, tired from running, the boy with spikey hair soon went to the girl

"You shouldn't tire yourself next time Aisha, you could have told me to wait for you outside your room" The blonde girl looked a little guilty, light-brown eyes looking down

"Gomen Takumi-nii" The boy patted her head and she looked up

"It's fine, just don't do it next time Aisha" The girl nodded and the other children smiled at the scene of the siblings, not knowing a boy was getting quite impatient

"Can we eat dinner already?" The boy with black hair said who seated beside the girl with similar looks as him and had some kind of dark aura around him which scared them a little and they soon got their seat and started eating their dinner

* * *

"Everything here tastes delicous!" Ryohei stated and ate more, until Hana patted him on the back which made him choke a little

"What was that Hana?!"

"Remember your manners!" She half-yelled and a certain ex-baseball player laughed at the seen of the couple

"She's right Onii-san, at least eat slowly and carefully" Decimo's wife said and the boxer soon apologized for his loudness and began eating as what his sister said

"It feels nostalgic all of a sudden..." The Decimo said and the people on the table seem to think the same

"The time when we were still middle school students..." The swordsman muttered

"We went through a lot, right jyuddaime?" Tsuna nodded as a response to his storm guardian, agreeing of what he said, they really went through a lot

"So, shouldn't we bring some the fun a little...?" The pineapple-haired man smirked and Tsuna had a feeling chaos is going to happen in this dinner table

"Mukuro do-" As what is expected, he wasn't able to stop his Mist guardian from his scheme, and soon the cloud guardian's face as met with a cake

The whole atmosphere soon dropped at the sight of the blood lusting skylark who stood up from his seat and wiped the cake of his face, he still had a calm look, not showing any anger or killing intent

"Kyoya..." Chrome was about to stop him until Mukuro's got hit by a pineapple courtesy of Kyoya

"Not again..." Tsuna mummbled

"Kufufufu, I'm sure you would like to meet death skylark" Mukuro who stood up from hus seat and threw the pineapple which almost hit the lightining guardian's face, Kyoya soon took out one of his tonfas which were hidden and everyone can now sense the killing intent being sent to the illusionist

"And I'm sure you would like to be bitten to death and be thrown in a pit of pineapples" A tick mark appeared on Mukuro and everyone knows that something chaotic is going to happen

"Tsuna, good luck with the hellish paperwork which will soon come running back to your office" Haru said and smiled at him as Decimo just face palmed and chaos soon dawned in the dining room

* * *

The children could here some sort of explosion, which was of course from the place where the famiglia was

"An explosion?" Tsuko muttered, he could feel the ground shaking a little under his feet

"Is there something wrong Undecismo?" Haruhi said in slightt worry, she could feel the ground shaking but feigned ignorance

"No! It's nothing!" The little Vongola responded and continued eating dinner

"So Undecismo, I heard that there will be some sort of reunion in the mansion" Takumi asked and Tsuko nodded

"So that's why they all came back..." The black-long-haired girl said and Undecismo nodded again

"They're all going to be here for a month or two" Some the kids got happy of the new of the guardians staying here for a long time

"We finally get to have some fun with papa Takumi-nii!" Aisha said in excitement as Takumi agreed

Tsuko smiled at the sight of his friends being happy for them to stay here, all of them were busy with their missions, jobs and everything same applies to his parents, that it was pretty rare for them to stay here for a long month

Dinner with the famiglia turned out to be a battle mania instead, Tsuna was reliefed that it was finally finished as he was now heading to the conference room, he remembers that he needs to give them punishment in a later time of what kind of chaotic happening that happened in the dining room, Decimo sighed as he got to the door and opened it to reveal his guardians already on their seats with Kyoko and the other Aunts as the servants brought more seats

Tsuna then went to his chair in the center and sat down, the guardians waiting for his word to tell what kind of crucial thing made them all come and gather here in the HQ

"If you want to know while you're all here, is because Reborn sent me a letter, which I know that Kyoya might have an idea of" Some the guardians glanced at the cloud guardian who just raised a brow, remembering of what did he mean

"Reborn infromed that the reunion for our batch in middle school, is going to be held here...in the mansion..." The guardians replied with an "Ohh..." in which Tsuna expected at first then he started to count in his mind

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"0..."

The reaction that the Vongola boss expected didn't happen, quite astonished he was

"EHHHH?!"

Ah, there it was, maybe his counting was just off...

"Why in the EXTREME mansion Sawada?!" Ryohei protested first, who almost slammed his hands on the table as he stood up

"Sit down Ryohei..." Tsuna glared at his sun guardian who flinched and immediately sat back down on his seat

"I already told you guys, it's because of Reborn..." Tsuna sighed

"Can't it be somewhere else instead Tsuna?" Takeshi had a slight worried look on his face in which Tsuna rarely sees

"The one who planned everything said that it was already decided plus they've already learned Italian..." For what the guardians see their boss looked very stressed about the news, they could only worry for their boss who might have a massive headache soon

"So it means that we can't cancel it anymore...kufufufu, that hitman really planned it all..." The illusionist said and Tsuna couldn't agree more

'It's all that cursed Reborn's plan, I swear I'll torture him soon when I get the chance, that demonic spawn of a home tutor...' Decimo suddenly had a dark aura infront of him in which some of the guardians were getting quite scared

"Anyways, to make them safe from the other famiglias who didn't give a damn about the alliance and not accept it, we'll inform the ones were close to and keep it a secret from them, though the Gesso boss must not know of it..." The guardians nodded though Lambo was confused of why they should not tell that white-haired man

"Why leaving out Byakuran Decimo?" Tsuna slightly laughed evily and Lambo suddenly felt chills under his spine at the menacing glare Decimo sent him

"Well, if we told him, he would just plan to have some so called "fun" with our guests, and then my Mansion would get horribly dirty, and I dont want that to happen cause it's DAMN hard to wash the carpets! and then my shit of a paperwork would increase! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND LAMBO?!" The Bovino felt like shrinking under the pissed off presense of his boss as he nodded at the response of the pissed of Tsuna

Tsuna slumped back to his seat rubbing his temples from the stress his recieving

"What's the status for the Varia Haru?" Haru flinched a little as Tsuna said her name

"W-Well, the Varia is pretty fine right now, there's no complaints from Xanxus and the other officers, and they weren't planning on visiting you anyways, S-So that's about it D-Decimo..." The brunette beginning to get a little sweaty cause Tsuna might let her recieve punishment which is very bad

"Is that so..." Haru silently sighed in relief knowing her life won't be in danger

"So, Hana and Hayato, I entrust you the job of informing the other mafia families, you can help them too Kyoko, Tell your men to look out for some people who might attack out guests in Namimori Kyoya, Haru and the other guardians including Carolina could plan for the events for the batch reunion next month, and do please take care of the expenses..." Decimo commanded them and they all nodded in agreement

"Okay, you guys are dismissed..." The conference then ended and he guardians went out of the room one by one until it was Tsuna and Kyoko left

"Tsu-kun, is it really okay for the batch reunion to be held here? I mean there might be some unexpected that might cause trouble and..." Tsuna stood up and soon put his arms around his wife

"It's okay Kyoko, I'm sure it'll end well, we just need to look out for the other famiglias, I'm sure the children could manage themselves..." Decimo broke their hug and look at her with a reassuring smile on his face in which Kyoko's worries were soon disappeared

"I trust you Tsu-kun!" Kyoko smiled then left the room to check up on Tsuko, Tsuna just sighed

'This is going to be a pain...'

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

'I sure hope there won't be anymore gatherings...Shit...I forgot he's coming...'

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end for this chapter! This was pretty long cause it was for some introductions of characters and OCs, but I'll still put the humorous humor in the chapters**

**And also, I might vary in updating since my summer is almost ending, which mean school is coming to haunt me again!**

**Why do I have to go to school? *mentally cries***

**And I'm still not telling in which children is which guardian, that is still a mystery there but it will be slowly introduced**

**And also, I'm just going to out the characters conversing at the start since it's already tiring for me to put it here**

**1 - It is Italian for brother or small brother**

**2 - Sky in Italian**

**Bambino - little boy**

**Review, Favorite and Follow if you guys enjoyed it!**

**Fallen Demonic Angel is out!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Mornings aren't always great

**Hello Guys! I'm very sorry not updating for almost a year and a half...because I really lost all my inspiration for this story and haven't been watching KHR for a year too since I've been watching new animes and catching up to some other animes too that I haven't got the time to watch KHR or make a new chapter…but now I want to continue it with this motivation that I have, though you guys can correct some facts you see wrong about the characters cause my KHR knowledge kinda got a bit rusty…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushii Hitman Reborn, The great Akira Amano-sensei owns it! If I did I could have cried for joy for a few hours**

**Anyway, Review if you have anything to say, favorite or follow if you simply like the story, if you want to know more stories I made please do check my profile**

**Constructive Criticism is welcome**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Mornings aren't always great**

Another day in the mansion, and Tsuna simply woke up peacefully on his bed, with no such ruckus or whatsoever

Wait…this isn't right

This is **NOT** right

The Decimo thought something was off since his morning was completely normal and no one was bothering him or even tried to wake him up, neither his guardians did, he was confused on why the hell is it quiet and peaceful

"What the heck is happening…?" He mumbled

This day was clearly not normal if nobody waked him up, screaming that something bad just happened

Nope, it just isn't

He slowly got off the covers and walked to a window, looking outside, he saw Hayato talking to some mafioso about things needed and stuff

Hayato noticed someone was looking, and as he turned he saw that his boss was watching, he slightly waved at him while Tsuna waved back, nervously smiling and soon Hayato went back to work

Tsuna really has the greatest feeling that this day is just gonna turn out very wrong later, there was no explosions, no fights, no screaming…no problems!

Of course, if someone thought that a normal day without anyone bothering him is normal and the brunette might just be insane because he suffered a lot in the past years…

But to Tsuna, this day was just very insane and crazy to him that he couldn't be any more worried of whatever might happen

He started to dress up for today instead while greatly worrying of what happened because his intuition won't stop ringing bells on him

Slowly trying to think everything was normal, he soon did the usual morning to get ready for paperwork and sitting on his chair for a fine 12 hours while endlessly being dragged by his guardians with more problems…

"This day is just getting better, isn't it…" He mumbled again

And he couldn't be anymore right

In the kitchen, Decimo's wife was cooking breakfast for her husband as everybody already did a few minutes ago, with of her little sky who decided to help in cooking a meal

She was wondering on why her husband is actually quite late for breakfast as he usually goes in quite tired but already dressed up for a long sitting in his office

But today, he actually hasn't arrived yet…

"Mama, isn't Papa supposed to be up for breakfast right now?" Tsuko asked her as she thought about something and set her cooking aside

"How about you go check up Papa in our room and tell him to get up for breakfast?" The little sky smiled and nodded

"Okay!" And he soon started running and left the kitchen, she just smiled at how adorable he looked and could have taken a picture but she focused back on her cooking

"I'm pretty sure he might be worried on why nobody woke him up by now…" Kyoko sighed

Tsuna was soon all dressed up for the day and took a look at the mirror to fix himself  
But he just can't let the worry leave his shoulders when he can really sense his intuition ringing all with warning bells in his head, there was something very wrong bound to happen and he hopes just that everything would be okay…

Screw it, it's not going to be okay, this day is gonna break loose in hell…

A knocked was soon heard from the mahogany and luxury-looking doors of the room and the brunette soon answered it

The adorable little Tsuko was standing ever so cute with his honey-colored eyes and his spikey-gravity defying hair, smiling at him

"Ohayou Papa!" Tsuna couldn't help but smile at this small bundle of joy which was his son and crouched down on the little sky's height and gave him a pat on his hair

"Ohayou Tsuko, what brings you here?" He still smiled at the little brunette, he so wanted to give his son a hug right now

"Mama is worried that you haven't woken up and yet to eat breakfast, so she sent me to check you if you're okay!" The man can't help but chuckle a little at his wife's worry on him and just smile at the thought of his loving wife who cared for him and his son too much at times

"Well, I just need to get my cloak and will be going together where mama is, okay?" The little sky just nodded happily and soon Tsuna wore his cloak and both soon left the room, after decimo closed both doors of the room of course

Both son and father walked on the halls of the mansion to the kitchen with their hands held together as Tsuna walked casually while glancing time to time on his son who was skipping and smiling happily

"Papa! Today's gonna be a fun day!" The brunette man couldn't help but put on a nervous smile because it sure is that today is not going to end well, **NOT**

"Because, Uncle Reborn is gonna be visiting from his trip!" And it soon hit him, all the worrying he had, all of his intuition warning him that something greatly bad was going to happen

It was all because that **uncle** his son said was coming to be visit

And he sure forgot it…

His demonic spawn of a home/hitman tutor was coming to visit him

And that day was **TODAY**

He couldn't help but sweat like beads at the thought of that hitman stepping in the mansion while his son was worried on why his father looked like he was about to cry from the sweat that kept falling

They soon arrived at the kitchen as Tsuko soon opened the doors and ran inside to hug his Mother while Tsuna just unenthusiastically sat down on one of the high chairs of the kitchen's tables and sighed, with his head on the table

Kyoko was suddenly surprised of the sudden opening of the doors but found her son running to her and gave her a hug and asked if he did a good job on checking up on his father and she couldn't help but smile as she turned off the stove and let down the kitchen tools and gave her son a hug in return

"Yes, you did a good job Tsuko! Now, how about some delicious juice as a reward?" And the son nodded happily and soon went to the table where his father was at and used a small stepping ladder to sat on the high chair

Kyoko just chuckled and soon prepared the breakfast for his somewhat depressed looking husband as his head was on the table, placing the meal carefully on clear glass plates and soon placed it on the table where Tsuna's head slowly went up to look at the food and smell it and decided to eat it but still had that frown

"What made you so depressed and worried in the morning Tsu-kun?" She asked while she got a glass of orange juice for Tsuko and two glasses of water with a jar on a tray and placed it on the table and she soon sat on the high chair beside him

The burnette man just sighed and continued eating the delicious breakfast his wife made while he glanced and saw Tsuko drinking some orange juice with all the happiness in the world

"Because, Reborn is coming for a visit and you know how much I hate that demonic spawn, Spartan, torturous damn home/hitman tutor…" He mumbled those few adjectives describing his home tutor and Kyoko couldn't help but sigh

"Well, as much as you hate him, he did tutor you to become the person you are Tsu-kun" He couldn't help but agree those words that came out of the auburn-haired woman, all of those were true and he sure wouldn't be eating in this mansion with that demonic spawn of a devil's help

"Well, that is true…"

"Just try your best to avoid his attacks…"

She slightly smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back and look at her, wearing a green dress with sleeves reaching her elbows and the hem reaching just below her knees and the dress had a leaf pattern on it, but it mostly covered by the orange apron with orange ruffles that she was wearing, she wore her usual black flats and her auburn hair as straight as usual

He soon kissed her forehead which really caught Kyoko of guard and make her blush, her cheeks suddenly turning pink from being flustered until he smiled at her and he went back to eating breakfast

The little sky didn't mind the scene that was unfolding in front of him, he didn't really mind his parents being all lovey dovey in front of him because it was sign that his parents both love each other and care for each other, his lips had a small curve as he was still continuing drinking his juice innocently

The Sawada family soon had their small bonding in the kitchen, exchanging laughs, Tsuna being embarrassed and their happy smiles, it always reminded decimo that he will do all that he can to preserve and protect those he deeply cared for and he also feels that his family will do the same

As soon as Tsuna finished breakfast, he decided it was time for him to go do his work, Tsuko pouted but Kyoko told their son that he had to work for them and for the people in Italy to be happy and the little sky knows he can't disagree with the words of his mother so he just remain pouting oh so cutely

Both son and wife were soon left, as Kyoko waved the same goes to Tsuko who smiled happily in return and the last thing he saw was them picking up the dishes to be cleaned as he walked to his office

As he was nearing the destination of his office, his steps became a bit slower as his intuition came back becoming like mad warning bells again in his head, as he soon stood in front the doors of his office, he slowly grabbed the golden shining handle, the metal could be felt with his quite nervous palm and slowly he opened the doors

And soon saw the man of the hour, sitting on his wingback chair crossed arms on his black suit with and black tie and a yellow undershirt, his face covered by his black fedora with that orange strip and a green chameleon was also seen on the fedora, his curled sideburns were obviously seen too

And Tsuna swore, he saw that glint in his eyes as the man looked at him and soon his mouth curved into a dangerous, demonic spawn smirk

**This** was his Spartan, torturous, demonic, horrible and dangerous home tutor

Also known as the world's greatest hitman **Reborn**

.

.

**.**

.  
.

Oh this is going to be a fun day in wonderland with rainbows and dreams today

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter, but it's still a bit said to say that I might update randomly but I still plan to finish this (And I hope I finish my other stories too since I'm gonna be busy at school)**

**Review to leave some ideas or some comments which would be helpful**

**Also feel free to favorite and follow!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Demon's hunt

**Ciao! Ciao! I welcome you with a new chapter with bullets and guns! Well, it can't be helped since Reborn might kill me for not updating so I just had to update while I still had the motivation (Though I don't know why I'm listening to the 3****rd**** opening of sailor moon crystal…weird)**

**Anyways, decided to answer some reviews from the last chapter…so…here we go!**

**ardragnoid76: Thank you that you still thought that I might update it even though almost a year and a half passed (I'm sorry that I didn't update though… *bows head*) though what was the flame of oath again? (I'm really sorry since my KHR knowledge is getting a bit rusty, unless you meant that scene with the past vongola bosses or around the manga arcs?)**

**valery-chan: I'm happy that you liked it and it's funny for you! I just actually felt like writing that last sentence since it really suited the position Tsuna is in**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, The great Akira Amano-sensei is the owner! If I did own it I would have been happy for the rest of my life**

**Anyways! Review, favorite and follow if you simply like my story or might have some corrections of facts or grammar for me**

**constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Demon's hunt**

Yup, there he was on his chair

That glint, that smirk, that…body of a 15 year old

If you all remember, there curse was lifted but they had to grow up like normal babies

It was actually much more better than letting Reborn instantly be an adult cause that would have been scarier for the brunette to handle

So here is the home tutor who is demonically sitting on Tsuna's comfy wing back chair with that dangerous damn smirk

He would have took him more seriously if he wasn't a 15 year old teenager…

"You're late dame-Tsuna…" That nickname came out from his mouth, that nickname he still kept calling Tsuna until now, that nickname he still kept calling the brunette just to mock him in the face

Freaking demonic spawn of a devil home tutor Tsuna thought

"Stop thinking of insults about me or I'm going to send you to hell"

He still questions on how does he always read everyone's minds…it's really disturbing to be honest

"Shut up and sit down"

"Can't I sit on my chair?" Even though he was the world's greatest hitman, Tsuna still wanted to seat down on that damn comfy expensive wing back chair which belongs to him

"Respect people who are older than you Tsuna"

Tsuna thought 'How on earth can you say that if you're in the body of a 15 year-old teenager while I'm practically 30 already, but I'm still not that old though'

"Just sit down on the damn sofa" Decimo sighed as he walked to the usual sofas his office had, it was mostly for visitors and he sure the visitor is Reborn and not him

"Stop whining already, you already took long enough to be away and made me wait here no good student"

Tsuna rolled his eyes and crossed hisarms and looked at him

"What do you want? Since you returned all the way from Australia…" He looked at him with those onyx eyes, they really give him the creeps at times

"To discuss the status of the reunion and about the other famiglias" The brunette sighed

"The batch reunion preparation is going in smoothly so far, everyone was able to cooperate and follow orders, I just hope it stays like that knowing them…" And soon the hitman sighed

"You should already know what to do when your guardians fail, you're the boss of the Vongola famgilia, yet you can't even handle the chaos of your own guardians…" He soon let Leon jump on his hand and turn into a gun in which made me alarmed…

"Time for the punishment Dame-Tsuna…" He smirked in which made the brunette be cautious

"R-Rebo-"

**BANG!**

And then there was a gunshot

Of course, to the people who were currently in the mansion and near Decimo's office would hear that gunshot and would worry but most of the servants somewhat got accustomed to the sound and didn't bother checking up the situation

Since, it was better off to leave the boss and his guardians alone

Especially that hitman

"Jyudaime?" Hayato mumbled as he walked to the office of his boss as he heard that gunshot, as the right hand man it was always a duty to keep your boss safe from whatever might happen

As he was nearing the office, he saw the brunette quickly went out and closed the doors, he soon was worried as he saw Tsuna take quick breaths and leaned on the door

"Jyudaime! Are you alright?" Hayato soon started to check for any injuries of the brunette

But Tsuna soon widen his eyes as he realized something as he grabbed the silvernette who was suddenly surprised and the both ran to another hallway hiding and as Hayato was about to question his sudden act the mahagony doors of Decimo's office soon were blasted into bits along with the golden-colored metal handles

"Shit, I have to buy a new door again" Tsuna said and Hayato just sweat dropped

Both boss and right-hand man peered from the wall to look at the person who came out and did said explosion

Hayato soon recognized that person and really thought that his boss is going to be in great trouble

Scratch that, he's going to hell

As soon as Reborn looked at both of them looking behind a wall, Tsuna already decided he needs to get away from this demon that has stepped in on his mansion

This demonic, Spartan, 15 year-old teenager, hitman

"Hayato, go run and continue the preparations for the batch reunion, I can live for a while" And Hayato really thought his boss might be going insane already

"Are you really serious Jyudaime!?"

"Just go run for your damn life!" And Hayato soon did as he was told and ran to another hallway to continue the preparations

I mean, what choice did he had, it was either Reborn's wrath or Tsuna's wrath

And soon Tsuna decided to run somewhere as thought of a plan

Reborn could only smirk at the situation

"Let's play find the mafia boss then…" He muttered and dark aura was soon surrounding him

* * *

Kyoko could only sigh as she heard the ruckus happening in the mansion, she gathered the roses she had finish cutting the thorns off and placed them on basket

She could only thank that Tsuna decided to make another place for the school of the children, it was another mansion around the land, it wasn't that far since you could just walk to it, you just need to make sure you don't get lost in the forest grounds

She could only imagine her husband running in the mansion, running for his life from his home tutor, she really did worry on how on earth he survives at times

"Just be careful Tsu-kun…" she mumbled as she walked her way back into the mansion from the garden

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, where the hell are you?" Reborn muttered as he walked through the halls of the mansion

Silent it was, only his footsteps were heard and this made Tsuna more nervous than ever

He was still running for his life, passing through many rooms in which he didn't want to hide because it might turn into crumbles and bits just like his office became

He also made a mental note in which he needs to pay at so many things that are being destroyed by his home tutor

Mainly, his office, his office door, the vases being displayed around the halls and some ripped curtains

He could only curse in the many languages he knew and knowing how much he is going to pay for his mansion when it might turn into rubbles and rocks

"I need to hide from this freaking demon" He muttered as he passed by a lot of rooms but it was just too risky to hide knowing how much Reborn will destroy everything in his path

And soon he stopped as he looked outside of the window

And he might have a plan of escape now

* * *

Hayato stopped running as he stopped at the main entrance, he still needs to fulfill the commands of his boss without getting killed from this demonic teenager in the mansion

Well, that thought was gone as he heard another gunshot but the bullet was aiming in him in which he quickly dodged

He looked at the shooter and turned pale

Bless his soul if he might ascend from above right now

"Hayato" Hayato stood still and straight but nervousness and fear still filled his mind as the hitman slowly walked up to him with that scary glint in his eyes

"Where's Dame-Tsuna?" The teen hitman said, but it wasn't in a commanding voice, you could say it was his normal calm voice

"I-I don't really know, R-Reborn-san…" The smoking bomb cursed himself for stuttering in front of the man that might make him fall on the carpet with soulless eyes

"**Are you sure?**" Hayato was sure he could see the light now as he felt the skin color of his body turn lighter at the fear his feeling and that aura Reborn was giving out

"Y-Y-Yes!"

The silvernette begged to every freaking god in every religion that his judgement might not happen at this very moment

He could only slightly dodged a bullet that grazed his cheek as it passed it and soon he fell on the ground, thanking that he was still alive and tried to catch his breath

And Reborn could only curse as he was trying to find his no good cowardly piece of shit of a student who was hiding from him

* * *

Tsuna soon stopped running as he arrived at a certain room on the 3rd floor

He entered and soon analyzed the room as a guest room, he then slowly closed the door and slowly walked to the window of the room, he sighed as he instantly wore his gloves and letting Na-tsu be released as the little sky lion cutely growled and stood by his shoulder

Tsuna smiled at it and it seem as the box animal smiled in return

"Well, let's go for a flight na-tsu…" Tsuna soon said and soon his eyes turned into dark-orange ones and his flame appeared on his gravity-defying, dark chocolate brown hair

Tsuna opened the window and stepped on the ledge as he was about to jump, but the sudden bang of the door as it was opened surprised and it made him more worried to see it was a Reborn

He had not time but to jump as his home tutor started to shoot him, falling but as flames soon appeared on his gloves and then he was flying

The brunette let out a slight sigh of relief but when he looked backed at the window he jumped off he saw his home tutor smirk

His eyes glinting from the distance as he held bazooka version of Leon and soon it fired missiles at him

Decimo could only curse as he flew in different directions to let the missiles stop tailing him and he had no choice but to fly around the forest to misdirect the missiles, as the brunette started to dive in the forest, the hitman jumped off from the third floor and slowly landed with Leon being the parachute

"It's been a while Reborn!" He slightly glanced to see the smiling rain guardian as he was about to walk to him but he soon stopped him as he shot a bullet near his feet and which startled Takeshi and made the smiling swordsman sidestep

"Don't distract me, I need to kill your boss first…" Takeshi could only nervously laugh and sweat dropped and prayed for the life of his brunette boss being hunted by a Spartan home tutor

What made him worry even more was that Reborn let Leon change into one big machine gun with the usual sun flamed infinite bullets

Takeshi seriously prayed that Tsuna wouldn't receive judgement yet

"Don't worry, He doesn't plan to die either" Reborn said and soon he started firing

When Tsuna was finally able to misdirect the missile, he soon cursed as he could feel his intuition banging him with those warning bells and he instantly knew he had to protect himself, so he started to fly in different directions in the forest as he saw the sun flamed bullets pass and destroy the trees

He is seriously worried on the budget now

What the hell was his home tutor thinking destroying the damn forest and create a fucking forest fire?!

Since the sun flamed bullets not only destroyed mother damn nature, it was burning the trees!

"Dammit Reborn…" He muttered as he increased his speed and evaded the bullets

"Just accept punishment Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said on a megaphone in which Takeshi got for the teen hitman, Tsuna then decided to leave the forest and flew up

"Like hell I would accept your damn punishment!" The brunette shouted in return but soon regretted it as he saw a lasso Leon grab him by his leg

"Shit!" He cursed again as he was being pulled by Reborn and he tried to omcrease the speed to fly away from this demon pulling him into judgement

Takeshi seriously just smiled slightly at this scene happening like it was normal

Same goes to some servants who were peeking and were able to view the scene of their boss and his home tutor

And soon the scene ended as the brunette was successfully pulled by Reborn and crash landed on the grass

"It looks like a got a Tsuna..."

Takeshi almost laughed and some of the servants too, though Tsuna's face was one the ground a tick mark appeared on his head

"A 30 year-old man who is the mafia boss of the strongest famiglia in the mafia world and has his own family decided to act childish in front of his famiglia just because he didn't want to get punished by his home tutor…"

If you think about it, it seemed normal when it comes to this famiglia…

A gun was soon aim at him and Tsuna didn't even bother moving anymore

"Let judgment be revealed…Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

.

.

.

.  
.

Well, at least I won't have to pay for the destruction anymore…

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end! I'm really trying my best to make these chapters longer but the ideas just can't jam on my damn mind, it keeps freaking lagging!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that!**

**Review, if you have anything to say about it or you have seen some mistakes I made or basically anything!**

**Favorite and Follow if you simply like it**

**Ciao!**


End file.
